El Buen Fin
by JoshiCest
Summary: Era el buen fin, ¿Tenían que aprovechar, no? Y de paso jotear un poco.


**Advertencia:** **\- Vocabulario ofensivo** **\- La escritora no pudo evitar poner sus joterías :v** **\- Faltas ortográficas intencionadas**

 **PD- Los mutantes son aceptados por la sociedad :3**

\- ¡ES EL BUEN FIN! - Gritó el menor de todos en el lugar, llegando corriendo con toda su familia, la cual se exaltó ante su potente y chillona voz.-

\- ¡Es cierto! - De repente exclamó Leo.- ¡Podrían haber productos de héroes espaciales en Walmart! - Chilló con emoción.-

\- Yo necesito un par de cables, leí que tendrían un 30% de descuento - Dijo Donnie tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa, suficiente para ver la separación entre sus dientes.-

\- Yo necesito una laptop nueva, ayer CIERTA PERDONA la explotó con sus discos de hockey dinamita - Dijo la chica pelirroja mirando de reojo al referente.-

\- ¡Fue un accidente!

\- Fi in iccidinti - Le arremedó.-

\- Yo necesito un par de condones nuevos - Mencionó Raph como si nada, recibiendo las miradas y pokerface de casi todos los demás.-

\- ¡S-! ¿Espera qué? - Preguntó el menor.-

\- ¡RAPHAEL! - Regañó Splinter.-

\- ¿Qué? No quiero alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual

-... ¿Y con quién carajo follarías? - Preguntó Casey extrañado.-

\- Con...

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA IJOEFRUTA! - Repentinamente el líder gritó, rojo cual manzana.-

\- ...Okay - Pokerface mode Casey.-

\- ...¿Qué está pasando aquí? - La voz del pecoso se escuchó, resonando como eco en la alcantarilla.-

\- Fuck Raph, hay niños aquí weón - Regañó April.-

\- Perdón

\- Prácticamente, tiene la misma edad que nosotros, es diferenciado como el menor ante su flexibilidad e infantil mente, la cual suele caracterizar a...

\- Bla, bla, bla

\- ¡Estoy siendo claro!

\- Pero aburrido

\- Oye ijoepu--

\- ¡Bueno ya! ¡Quiero mis héroes espaciales! ¡Vamos al buen fin!

\- Tienen razón, bueno Mikey, ven a...

No terminó de hablar, pues el pecoso se encontraba en un rincón totalmente traumatizado al finalmente procesar toda aquella información.

\- Raph ijoepu--

 **En el buen fin c:**

\- ¡Quiero éste! ¡Y éste! ¡Y, y, y, éste! - Esta vez el que más infantil se comportaba era Leonardo, encontrando diversas figuras de acción sobre héroes espaciales, mientras que su hermanito aún mantenía un aspecto traumatizado, siendo, o tratando de ser consolado por Raphael, el causante de todo.

\- Mikey, plox, olvida todo eso :'v

\- ¿Los condones? - Lo mira con sus pupilas contraídas.-

\- S-- - April le da con el codo en las costillas.- D-digo...no sé que es eso...- Mira de reojo a su 'abusadora', dándole a entender que se pasó con el golpe, ésta sólo sonrió orgullosa de sí.-

Después de pagar las cosas de Leo en Walmart, se dirigieron a una plaza tecnológica, obviamente para el Donnas.

\- Ya hermanito - Esta vez consoló Leo.- Este pen...sativo sólo decía cosas inexistentes, no le creas

\- Pero...pero...él y tú...

\- O.O ¡E-es que! ¡Eh! - Comenzó a sudar antes los nervios, estúpido Raphael, prácticamente lo contó todo.-

\- Ahora pelean por mi culpa :'c

\- ¿Eh...? - Se alivió al oír eso, al menos no tenía taaaanta información de más.- Ou...no te preocupes por eso, él y yo somos compas, ¿Apoco no carnal? - Pasa un brazo por los hombros del rudo.-

\- Álejate de mí

\- Eso no dijiste a noche~ - Susurró a su oído.-

El rostro del oji-verde se volvió totalmente confundible con su cinta, tapando dicha zona con su mano.

\- A weno :3

Después de un par de minutos **-Si, así a lo flash :v-** finalmente llegaron a la plaza tecnológica, o como Donatello llamaba, el paraíso.

\- ¡Oh sí nene! - Exclamó Donnie al ver todo lo que había en el buen fin.-

\- ¿No es nena? - Preguntó Casey.-

\- Es que el men es joto - Respondió April, dejando a Donnie en plan "Komo lo zupo?!".-

-¿Todos aquí son gays?

\- Casi, excepto por tí y por Mik--

Se divisa a Mikey jugando con maripositas y riendo divertido, saltando y fingiendo aletear como éstas, mientras un aura de flores lo rodeaba.

\- ...Olvídalo, es el más puñal de todos

\- Es hermoso~ - Suspiró Donnie, mirando enamorado al pecas-chan.-

\- ¿Quieres un pedido de condones, Donnie? - Preguntó el Rafu repentinamente.-

\- Si, grac-- ¿¡Khé berga?! ¡No! ¡Enfermo! D:

\- xD Leo reaccionó igual :v

\- ¡QUE TE CALLES CTM! :V -Gritó el mayor de lo hermanos, pateando el culo del weón de rojo alv.-

\- ¡Aaaa! - Grita de dolor.-

\- ¡Uh! - Exclamó Casey, con expresión de dolor.- me imagino que así fue la primera vez de Leo

\- Pendejo - Y la pelirroja dio un sape tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso.-

\- ¡YA CÁLLENSE A LA VAGINA QUIERO COMPRAR MIS WEADAS! :V

Esta vez Donatello alzó la voz, haciendo a los demás callar y mirarlo impactados.

\- Oie...- Llamó Jones, aún aturdido.- ¿No es a la verga?

\- Si, pero suena muy machista :c

\- Ya...

\- Enserio, no se dan cuenta que sigo aquí... - Dijo Mikey nuevamente traumado, aunque ya no mucho.-

Ahora era Donnie quien lo consolaba, mientras caminaban por la plaza buscando los aparatos que éste necesitaba.

\- Y es por eso que Raph besó a un árbol c:

\- xdxdxd

\- ¡Joder! Que buena historia xd - Gritó Casey memeando.-

\- x2 - Añadió Eiprol. Repentinamente vió una hermosa laptop marca PNTortuguil, no dudó y corrió hacia su destino.

\- ¡45% de descuento! ¡Siii!

\- Pero estas madres son muy caras niña, son 7,000 dólares.

\- ...Khé...¿7,000...Dólares?

\- Si - Respondió secamente.-

\- ¡DEME DIEZ!

Entonces, Donatello divisó aquellos cables que tanto deseaba tener, corrió hacia allá y sacó el money.

\- Oie qliao contah q quereh mi vroder q io fazi' te lo doh regala' la wea ca'i ca'i

\- Ya compa' q io quero' ehte la wea re-chula muah lo compro grax

\- Dale weón 15 dolars vove' pronto dale zi?

\- Dale q vuelvo pal otro año el wen fin, grax weón - Paga(?.-

\- Wena vro azta luego grax a yu

\- ¿Qué madres estaban diciendo? - Preguntó Raph extrañado en cuanto su hermano volvió.-

\- El chileno tiene muchos secretos xd

\- Ahora vamos por mis con...- Una piedra dió con su cabeza.- ¡Con-eh-canciones!

Recorrieron kilómetros hacia tierras muy lejanas en el reino de-- ay weh me confundí xd

No faltó mucho para llegar a una Sex-shop, en donde Donnie tapó los ojos de Mikey, y Raph, seguido sólo por su calentura entró a la tienda.

\- El men hablaba enserio - Dijo Casey sorprendido.-

\- El me-- digo Raph, siempre habla enserio - Comentó Leo.-

\- Creo que ahora entiendo la vez que dijo "VOY A DEJARTE EN SILLA DE RUEDAS LEO" cuando se enojó en ese entrenamiento. - Recordó el 100tífico.-

\- Jojojo, lo cumplió y estuvo así una semana :v- No faltó el comentario de Casey, quien fue amenazado con la chancla por la power-Pelirroja.-

\- Hijos de pu-

Después de un rato, el mutante de bandana roja salió con una bolsa algo grande y llena.

\- Eh...no creo que lleves ahí sólo...- el más alto recordó que Miguel Ángel seguía ahí, volteó hacia él, asegurando que sus manos no dejasen de tapar los ojos de éste, para después volver su mirada a Raphael.- ..."Canciones"

\- No, también traigo discos y DVD's - Sonrió malicioso, mirando a Leonardo de reojo.-

\- Ay wey - Se congeló el de azul, mirando con susto la cara mal intencionada de su hermano menor.-

Después de dejar la Sex-shop atrás, Donnut liberó los ojos de pequitas- kun, quien se estiró y ajustó su vista.

\- Ni que te hubiera encadenado

\- No está de más liberarme c:

\- Weno (?

\- ¿Y tú a dónde irás, Mikey?

\- Pfff, ¿No es obvio? ¡Antonnio's pizza!

\- Hay mejores lugares que una pizzería

\- ¿Ah sí, cómo qué? - Se cruzó de brazos el menor.-

\- Un te-- - Fue nuevamente golpeado por la chica de ojos celestes.- Una taquería c:

\- Es casi lo mismo pero más barato -.-

\- ¡Arrepientete! :'v

\- ¡Jamás!

\- Yo quiero tacos :'v - Dijo Donnie.-

\- Yo quiero tamales :'v - Esta vez habló Leo.-

\- Yo apoyo a Mikey, voto por la pizza - Habló April.-

\- ¡Yo quiero tacos! - Gritó Casey.-

\- ¡Pizza!

\- ¡Tacos!

\- ¡Tamales!

\- ¡¡Pizza!!

\- ¡¡Tacos!!

\- ¡¡Tama--!!

\- ¡YA CÁLLENSE! ¡¡YO SÓLO QUIERO FOLLAR Y NO ME ESTOY QUEJANDO!! :V - Gritó Raph ya emputado por tantos gritos sobre que comerían.-

Todos callaron, un enorme silencio invadió la calle en la que se encontraban, pues eran los únicos en ella.

\- ...Okay, esto ha ido demasiado lejos - Rompió Don el silencio.-

-...¿Tú y Leo follan? - Preguntó Mikey.-

\- ¡¡RAPH IJOEPU--!!

En Antonnio's pizza c:

T

odos comían pizza felices, aunque algunos querían tacos y otros tamales, ah, y otro cosas insalubres.

\- Oh sí, 50% de descuento :D

\- A huevo - Dijo Raph en plan: "Soy Mexicano perras", además de tener un ojo morado por la putiza que Leo le metió hace un rato.-

\- Hay que llevar quince cajas familiares :3

\- Dale

Tal y como Mikey dijo, llevaron como pedido 15 cajas familiares, 3 hawaianas, 4 de jalapeño, 5 de pepperoni y 3 de salchicha.

\- Aaah~ que wen fin~

\- See, estoy llenito :3 - Dijo Mikey sobando su pancita.-

\- Y quedarás más lleno 7v7 - Comentó Donnie, mirándolo de reojo y recibiendo un mega putazo por parte de mommy Leo, quien lo miró con amenaza.-

\- Tócale un sólo pelo...

\- Pero no tiene :c

\- ¿¡Y TÚ CÓMO VERGAS SABES ESO?!

\- ¡Y-yo no sé! ¡N-no he visto que tenga!

\- Como te decía...tócale un sólo dedo...

\- Con gusto 7v7

\- ¡YA CABRÓN! :V - Se lo chinga alv.- ¡ACÉRCATE A ÉL Y TE CORTO EL PITO! - Amenazó sacando una de sus katanas.-

\- ¡A SU MECHA NOO! - Se aleja asustado.-

\- Más te vale...- Entrecierra sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente, para después volver su mirada a un confundido Mikey.-

\- No entendí O.o

Un rato más tarde, llegaron a la alcantarilla, siendo recibidos por Splinter, quien había dado un encargo a Raphael.

\- Bienvenidos hijos míos, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí, Raphael?

\- Si - De su bolsa sacó un par de discos y un DVD, entregándolos a su Sensei.-

\- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad sólo compraste discos y DVD's? - Preguntó Casey.- Realmente no bromeabas...no en doble sentido

\- Ja, e.e - Vuelve a mirar a Leo.-

\- Pe te eme...

\- Bien hijos míos, pueden retirarse

\- Hai Sensei - Los 6 se retiran.-

\- Weh...- Llamó Casey a Raph.- Esa wea sigue llena - Dijo refiriéndose a la bolsa.-

Raphael sólo sonríe con satisfacción, sin voltearlo a mirar, Jones decidió no decir nada más y simplemente alejarse lentamente.

 **Fue un buen fin para todos, ¿No?**


End file.
